


Truly

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Alec and Magnus wake up the morning after the events in 2x12 (This is just a theory of mine!)





	Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a theory of how I think it will go after 2x12... I needed to get this out because it has just been sitting in my brain waiting to be written.
> 
> There might be spoilers... but I don't think so as the ep. has not aired yet.
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY PARABETA MUSCLEMEMORY! I LOVE YOU DEAR!

A smile spreads across Alec’s face as he wakes the next morning. The warmth of the sun catching his face just right. It’s not too bright in his eyes. But more cause for his smile is the man laying next to him. After the torment Magnus went through Alec refused to leave his side. He wanted to make sure he was comfortable and calm the rest of the day. Having yourself switched with a terrible monster is one thing, but… and now Alec is frowning, having the man you love not see that it is you trapped in someone else’s body is horrific. Alec almost lost Magnus in so many ways and now he will never let him go. Alec has apologized too many times to count, so many times in fact that Magnus banned him from using the words again within the next 72 hours.

Amongst his thoughts he hears a sound… sniffling, quiet mumbles. He turns very slowly to see the shaking of Magnus’ shoulders. He is crying. Alec does not need to say a word, instead he fully turns, forming his body to that of his love’s and wraps his arms around him. Placing a few gentle kisses in his hair while his hands tangle with Magnus’. And they sit there and Magnus cries and cries. Alec's not talking or moving. This is Magnus’ pain and all he can do, just like with Jace and Izzy just a few days ago, is give his strength and love. The people he cares about are all facing terrible issues, and he knows he is having some problems as well, hell the whole world is. But he would trade the world to ensure that Magnus, Izzy, and Jace all make it out of this mess alive and happy, and never having to feel the pain of heartache again.

When Magnus finally turns to face him, their arms moving about each other in a sort of dance to be placed comfortably around one another, Alec remains quiet.  
“When I was being tortured by the Inquisitor,” Alec’s face screws up at the thought, at how he should have stopped her, at how she should never have been allowed to harm Magnus. “Stay calm, my love. She didn’t know it was me. But while it was happening, I saw my mother…”

Alec knew what Magnus had seen, as Magnus had told him of his mother and how she took her own life. “I thought I had buried it away, but now I dream of it.” His voice is quivering with the fear of more dreams to come. “I just... I may need your strength a lot these next few days.”

Alec moves a hand to run it through Magnus’ hair. “Clary told me once that you told her it gets easier, never easy, but easier. You will get back to that place, Magnus. It will take time, but you will get there. And I will be here in this bed with you every night. So when you wake up, never hesitate to wake me up, I will hold you until the pain has subsided. You can have all the strength I have, from now until always and forever.” Magnus begins to cry again, nuzzling his face into Alec’s chest. Alec caresses Magnus’ neck and back.  
Sometime later Magnus is placing soft kisses along Alec’s deflect rune, “Alexander, I truly do love you.”

Alec’s smile returns, “And I truly do love you, Magnus.”


End file.
